


Clasp

by yuuago



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: I feel as if I knew you in another story....





	Clasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> A bit of bite-sized "Soulmates across universes" goodness. (I think you can guess which universe...)  
> <3

I feel we've crossed paths before

 

my fingers ache to know  
the sharp angles of your face  
your lips rough against my knuckles  
the softness of your hair kissing my cheek

 

yearning for the way you would fit into me  
the hook-and-eye clasp of us

 

feeling that I've walked with you  
in some other story

 

now I've committed to memory  
the way your hair pools on my shoulders  
copper framing your face as I look up into  
green fresh as spring leaves

 

in another life I vowed to keep  
the colour of your eyes forever

 

in another life we didn't have this


End file.
